Guidelines
Questa pagina contiene le linee guida per lo sviluppo della Wiki. Le linee guida sono indirizzate ai contributori per aiutarli nella creazione e nell'espansione degli articoli, per assicurare un minimo di uniformità e per stabilire una lista di regole. Regole # Rispetta gli altri utenti. # Non utilizzare un linguaggio scurrile, neanche se censurato. # Aiuta gli altri, se sei in grado. # Contribuisci anche a correggere errori di grammatica e sintassi. # Non cancellare o falsificare file importanti. # Se vuoi aggiungere una nuova caratteristica, prima discutine. # I post nonsense saranno rimossi. # I post scritti in maiuscolo saranno rimossi. # I troll verranno bannati. # La pubblicità non è consentita. # Prima di porre una domanda usa la funzione di ricerca per trovare possibili risposte plausibili. # Non modificare le pagine private degli altri utenti. Modifica Articoli # Verifica sempre le informazioni che aggiungi. Non credere a tutto quello che ti dicono gli altri. Se non sei sicuro inizia una discussione così da confrontarti con gli altri contributori. # Organizza le informazioni in modo logico. Utilizza liste ordinate alfabeticamente. Distingui sempre le funzioni implementate e non implementate. # Crea articoli corti e concisi. Non disordinare le pagine. # Usa la stessa intestazione per informazioni dello stesso tipo e cerca di seguire l'ordine degli altri articoli. Ci possono essere alcune eccezioni. L'ordine suggerito è: Aspetto - Comportamento - Usi - Ricetta - Upgrade / Usi nella creazione - Voce nell'Enciclopedia - Progetti Futuri - Ipotesi - Galleria - Trivia - Fonti # Per le infobox usa le icone degli oggetti, non un'immagine proveniente dal gioco. Questo si applica a tutti gli oggetti che possono essere tenuti nell'inventario e ai moduli della base marina e agli oggetti posizionabili. # Usa i template appropriati. # Non aggiungere gli oggetti sia a Ogetti Posizionabili che a Oggetti. # Non creare pagine su argomenti praticamente sconosciuti. # Cita sempre una fonte quando crei una lista puntata di trivia, a meno che sia su qualcosa che non è più nel gioco. # Evidenzia il tema di una pagina mettendo in grassetto le parole importanti. # Non usare espressioni informali come "tu", usa "il giocatore". # Non includere informazioni sui bug, in quanto verranno rimossi in futuro. Immagini e Gallerie # Le immagini devono essere più chiare possibili e senza HUD. Per nascondere l'HUD premi F6 due volte. # Images should be as large as possible. Therefore, think about the image composition before you hit the screenshot button. # If an image needs to be cropped, please keep the same aspect ratio so as to ensure that we don't end up with five different aspect ratios in one gallery. Of course, there are exceptions to this, such as item symbols. # Please do only use pictures of objects in their natural state. Spawned-in creatures, pictures from EntGallery and terraformed landscapes should be avoided, except e.g. for purposes of size comparison. # Photoshopped pictures are only rarely useful and should be avoided. Fan art or drawings are not allowed except on profile pages. # Galleries should always be standard-sized (1920x1080) so as to ensure that we do not end up with five different picture display sizes across pages. If this makes a page look weird, try adding or removing a picture. # The pictures in a gallery should not be repetitive. # For optimal lighting, use the "DAY"/"NIGHT" console commands. # Only have up to 6 quality pictures (Max. 1 gif ) on each page. Other pictures can be moved to (mainpage)/Gallery pages. # .GIF's have to be scaled so it matches the other pictures in the gallery. Gif's in gallery have to be marked "GIF - (text)", for warning to the mobile users. # /Gallery subpages have neither a quality nor quantity limit, however keep the pictures relevant, non-repetitive and appropriate. # All photos that is posted in the page or /Gallery need to be named. The photo name follows the name of the page followed by the image number in the gallery, this is usually in an ascending order from one and upwards (e.g Knife (3).jpg).